Black and White
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Soy más hombre de lo que tú puedes ser y más mujer de las que tú puedas conseguir.(Fic piloto)


**Nota: **

**Este fic será un AU total, saldrá un poco OoC**

**-Además los personajes conservaran su personalidad del anime ojo, yo no le tomo la pista al manga desde hace un buen tiempo.**

**-Cualquiera es pasivo o activo.**

**Pareja: JeanxEren**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, violencia escolar (Bulling), homofobia, etc.**

**-**_Soy más hombre de lo que tú puedes ser y más mujer de las que tú puedas conseguir._

* * *

**Resumen de prueba (próximamente… después de actualizar Que es lo que realmente quieres y Enemigos con Derechos y segundo capítulo de, El me pertenece así que abstenerte a mirarlo perra. Fecha: 31 de mayo xD)**

**-Jk-**

**Black and White**

"_**La vida es un poco injusta con los justos, porque siempre son ellos los juzgados" ( atte: Kana kurai)**_

_**Primer fragmento.**_

Mi saliva me atraganta, el aire me falta. Un mes completo soportando el sabor metálico de la sangre, mis ojos desorbitados mirando a los cielos, las punzadas en mi pecho, el vómito controlado, los inaudibles insultos que no puedo escuchar, mi orgullo herido, la risa socarrona de mis agresores, los falsos rumores.

Cosas comunes que pasan en un internado para varones. Mi corazón se aceleraba desenfrenado repetidas e incontables veces, mi agitación al creer que será el último de mis días, pero por alguna razón les gustaba mantenerme vivo, será que quieren mantenerme con un perro al cual domar, un ser el cual no merece respeto, ni tiene derechos como ser humano solo por su apellido familiar, solo por hablar japonés.

Entonces qué pasaría si se lo dijera, que pasaría si supiera que me gusta, debo ser masoquista para amar a alguien que me detesta, alguien que me insulta y me desprecia pero tampoco tengo méritos para hacerle frente cuando nuestra relación no va nada bien peor aún es que simplemente me ignora, aunque si lo pienso mejor está bien…puedo soportar a esos brabucones, los rumores, puedo soportarlo todo, solo para que se queden callados y no se lo digan jamás.

Me gusta Jean kirschtein. Esa es mi verdad, y mi pecado en este mundo, porque no es natural, además el me odia. Como termine en el baño sangrando por todos lados, dejándome tocar, dejándome ensuciar por mantener el secreto.

Como voy sobrevivir si ni siquiera me puedo mover…

Ojala Mark no me encuentre.

Tal vez sea mejor para todos ¿Morir?

Segundo fragmento.

—kirschtein, donde esta Eren ¡Sé que hablo contigo!

—De qué coño hablas ackerman, no he visto a tu hermano hace una semana entera, ha estado evitándome. —susurro cabizbajo. —Además porque tengo que saber yo donde esta ese infeliz.

—No le digas infeliz, bastardo. —gruño furioso. —Eres tan hipócrita y niegas que es tu puto amigo ¿he?

—No jodas Mark, nunca…nunca fuimos amigos entiendes.

Mark le cogió de las vestiduras empujándolo hacia la pared con su fuerza. Sus ojos llenos de ira, si rostro arrugado de furia, su aliento suave en su cara. El maldito andrógino sin sexo definido lo estaba acorralando, porque tenía que saber él el paradero de Eren, no era su maldita niñera.

Pero debía reconocer que está preocupado, tal vez no debió molestarse nunca con él por aquel acontecimiento, sin duda le gusto, tal vez sus acciones estuvieron mal, no tenía derecho a decirle esas palabras crueles , quien era el para renegarle además tampoco era un sentimiento unilateral, ambos lo compartían, tenía mucho miedo de admitirlo.

**-Jk-**

El beso fue rápido e instantáneo, temeroso y valiente. Duro un poco, y fue cortamente correspondido, su mirada determinaba miedo, sabía perfectamente el error que acababa de cometer….

"Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento"

Intente acercarme pero me empujo, sus manos temblaban un poco y se mordía el labio. Del buen rato que estábamos pasando un impuso idiota determino amistad hecha pedazos.

"Yo…Yo…Yo…Yo…Yo….Jean enserio no"

"Jodete ,Jodete, Jodete. ! Aléjate de mí maldito afeminado, maldito marica no me vuelvas a tocar!"

El golpe de su mano contra mis mejillas dolió tanto como mi alma hecha trizas. "Hubiera preferido tener la boca cerrada"

El sonido de la palma de su mano al contacto de sus mejillas, el temblor de su cuerpo al ver las delicadas lágrimas del rostro de Jaeguer. Porque le había pegado ¿he? Acaso no le gusto, le gustó mucho, era lo que esperaba desde aquella noche, era ese sentimiento descontrolado que no podía dominar correctamente.

Pero porque…

"Jean lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento. Por favor olvida lo que hice, pero por favor no me mires así, deja de mirarme así te lo suplico."

Tengo ganas de llorar…

"No te me acerques "déjame, solo déjame en paz, y no me dirijas la palabra"

Fragmento cinco.

—Levi Ackerman, Mark ackerman, ustedes son los apoderados de Jaeguer. ¿Cierto? Porque interrumpen en mi oficina…..

—Que lo que sucede con Eren, habla de una vez. —

La mirada penetrante del hombre causo escalofríos al director, ese hombre siempre le ponía nervioso, algo nervioso.

—Smith no seas marica ¡Responde! —Gritó apoyándose con su bota en la mesa con inteción de subirse a la mesa.

—Cálmese superior Levi….

Las manos del otro joven ackerman llegaron s su cuello sin ser previsto tal movimiento, mirada psicótica y sin emoción, se acercó y con una voz venenosa penetro los oídos del director.

—Dígame de una vez donde esta Eren, oh le destrozare la laringe, luego traquea una reacción que me hará despedazarlo por completo.

—¡Yo no tengo idea de lo que hablan¡

Ambos ackerman se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron juntos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mentiroso¡

Los dos patearon al mismo tiempo dejándolo noqueado.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió.

—Oh chicos me equivoque de personas era el sobrino político de Smith….chicos…

— ¡¿Qué?!

**-Jk-**

Realmente es mi culpa. Yo provoque esto. Realmente soy un hombre patético. Aún está respirando…aún hay tiempo.

Lo siento tanto Eren…soy un mal amigo….no…un mal amante….debí percatarme de esto…

Blanco y negro, el mundo siempre ha tenido ese color nada es puro en esta vida….estoy dispuesto a compartir el peso de este pecado….

Porque te amo…

Así que no te mueras Eren, ahora no.

* * *

**Proximamente…en fanfics de Shingeki …..Black and White.**

**Una pregunta cuando haga el primer capítulo oficial si es que lo aceptan…..Mark Ackerman es Mikaso pero no sé cómo lo quieren ustedes como hombre o como mujer vestido de hombre se valida las votaciones a partir de hoy hasta esa fecha.**


End file.
